


Rebecca Way

by castheangel666



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bus breaks down, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sarcasm, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Rebecca Way is a soldier for the USA army who got shot and was sent home. Her really older brothers haven't talk to her in five years. They show up at her door, with their band, asking for shelter for two days. What happens in those two days?





	Rebecca Way

Rebecca Elizabeth Way sighed tiredly as she lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. She missed being in the army. She was always so exhausted, sleep came easily. Insomnia was a bitch.

She absently wondered if she could get sleeping pills, but quickly shook her head. Rebecca had tried those when she first came home, but they were nightmare inducing. Screams of pain and terror from the night that she was shot, not only from her, but her fellow soldiers. They still didn't know where the shot had been fired from. She had merely been walking back from the bathroom.

Rebecca sat up quickly. There was a knock on her door. She grabbed her crutches and hopped over to it to opened it. Her two older brothers, Mikey and Gerard stood there, along with two men with long, incredibly messy, curly hair, two short men with fringes and eyeliner and an even shorter man in a fedora.

"Your neighbour buzzed us in," Gerard said, "our bus broke down,".

"We were hoping we could crash here for a couple days," Mikey added.

Rebecca sighed, "I've got the room. C'mon in," she held the door open, trying not to fangril emensly. 

Gerard pointed to the tallest curly-haired guy, "that's Ray. The short emo is Frank, the slightly taller one is Pete. The short curly-haired guy is Joe, and that adorable little cinnamon role in the fedora is Patrick".

"Hi," she said, awkwardly, "I'm there little sister, Rebecca,"


End file.
